


Hunting Has Never Been So Fun

by TehSoulCookie



Series: Jack Frost Crossovers [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers a white haired boy he played with once as a child in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Has Never Been So Fun

Dean shivered at the chill in the air, his breath coming out in puffs in front of his face.

Of course there had to be a fucking wendigo in Main in the middle of fucking December that’s how it always worked out for them, wasn’t it?

The thing hadn’t been sticking to the woods like a nice, normal monster, no it had started attacking people in town and Dean fucking hated it.

It had already killed six people and Sam was currently gathering flare guns and things for makeshift flamerthrowers, while Dean was supposed to be keeping a look out for it.

Sam hadn’t mentioned that said looking out would mean he’d have to stand out in the assfreezing snow and wind though. Dean muttered curses under his breath at his brother, another gust of wind making him shiver and he sniffled.

“Fucking wind, I’m already cold enough damn it,” He said, shuffling on his feet and shivering again. He blinked when, as if on command, the wind stopped. Instead, snow started to fall, the flakes landing in Dean’s hair and one in particular settling right on the tip of his nose.

He grumbled and wiped it off before suddenly being assaulted from behind with a snowball. He spun around, fist clenched and ready for anything….only there was nothing there. Dean huffed and went back to watching the woods.

After a few moments, he retreated back farther, to where he’d parked Baby and sat on her hood, sighing with a huge puff of steam.

At a crackling sound, he turned to see ice suddenly forming on Baby’s hood.

Okay, that wasn’t normal, something was definitely up. He glared at the ice and moved his hand to wipe it away when something started drawing in it.

Dean’s eyes widened as whatever it was drew a little angel with wings- and then that little angel made of ice flew up and off the hood, flying around Dean’s head before fluttering off.

“What the actual fuck,” He said, frowning. “Cas, if that’s you, I swear to god you better just show yourself, cause that shit’s not funny, it’s not cute, so just cut it out.”

When no one replied and the angel didn’t appear with a ‘hello, Dean’ like normal, Dean frowned again. His eyes wandered back to the icy patch, where something else was being drawn. Or more like written.

‘Not Cas,’ the words said. ‘I’m more fun.’

Dean frowned harder, a memory from his childhood prickling in the back of his mind. Of a snow day, his dad gone on a hunt and him and Sam left to their own devices. Of snowballs coming out of nowhere and the best sled ride he’d ever (or would ever) have. Of a boy with white hair and bright blue eyes, barefoot and smiling.

“Jack Frost,” Dean said, the words coming out slowly. Before his eyes, the teenaged guardian appeared, balanced atop his staff with a grin.

“You remembered,” Jack said, his smile getting wider. “You believe again.”

Dean stared blankly at Jack for a moment before he smiled a little back at him.

“Yeah, guess I do. ‘S been a while. Long while.”

“For you maybe, but I’ve tried to come back and visit before. I never saw a kid that lost faith so quickly, even though you were surrounded by so much otherworldly stuff.”

“Well, with a Dad like mine…”

Jack held up a hand. “Say no more.” The smirk returned to Jack’s face and he hopped down, feet not making any indent into the snow below them.

“So, Dean, wanna have some fun?”

The answering snowball to Jack’s face was all the reply he needed.

Dean had never had so much fun in all his life.


End file.
